Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-71.224.154.39-20160909234855
One day, while Kovu was exploring the Pride Lands, with his new wife, Kiara, they spotted Timon and Pumbaa. Kiara was surprised to see the meerkat and warthog pair again. She remembered that when they acted like her babysitters, they got distracted and ate grubs. That could possibly mean that Timon and Pumbaa were not good watchers, or babysitters. Either way, they were friends with Kiara, no matter what. They asked her to catch a bird flying high. Kiara GRINNED and accepted. She swiped at the bird, trying to catch it, but it flew away. Kovu followed, confused. Why are we doing this? he asked Kiara. Kiara LAUGHED. For fun! she exclaimed. Kovu was shocked; he had never done anything just for fun before. But Kovu still followed Kiara even as she kept trying to catch the bird. Just then, a herd of rhinoceroses stopped them in their tracks. Kiara WORRIED, and Kovu felt nervous. But with Kovu's quick thinking, they managed to escape the rhinoceroses. Kiara, Kovu, and the meerkat and warthog duo were all very relieved. They ducked into a small cave, and Kiara had a good LAUGH with Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa. I guess I did have fun, Kovu told Kiara. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 23 That night, Kovu and Kiara looked at the stars. Just like Mufasa once told Simba, Kiara explained to Kovu that the great kings of the past were looking down at them. Kovu FROWNED as he stared at the millions of tiny, white stars dotting the night sky. Do you think Scar is up there? he asked Kiara. I don't know, Kiara replied. Still, as she looked at the sky, she couldn't resist staring at the stars. Kovu's FROWN became sadder. If Scar was up there, then maybe he was putting up too much trouble acting like him. Just then, a hand popped up from a bush. It was Rafiki, the wise baboon. Follow me, he told Kiara and Kovu. So, Kiara and Kovu followed Rafiki to a waterfall, which he stood near. He told the new lion couple something called Upendi. At first, they didn't know what the baboon meant, but the truth was soon revealed: Kiara and Kovu were falling in love! Earlier that day, Zira and her lieuntant, Nuka, saw the two lions becoming friends with each other. Zira had GROWLED that one day, Kovu would become the new king. Nuka had listened carefully, nodding respectively. Yes, he said. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 25 The next day, Simba approached Kovu to talk to him. He crouched low, and stood up, staring at Kovu intensely. Remember Scar? Simba asked. The Lion King knew his old enemy very well, but Kovu didn't. So, Simba told Kovu a story about Scar. He wasn't very nice to me, he said, I admit. Then Simba remenscied of the time he and Scar had their big fight. Scar was surprisingly clever and quick, able to LAND on Simba, pinning him to the ground, CRASHING into him in the process. He also remembered the terrible day, where he had lost his father, Mufasa. That day was the worst. Scar had, ever since Simba fled the Pride Lands, made ruin of the beautiful landscape. Simba had returned to see the barren, pitiful sight, and then, after that, he found and attacked Scar. Simba beat his enemy fair and square! Scar couldn't let go of his hate, Simba concluded. And in the end, it killed him. Kovu listened, stunned. Wow. I have never heard the story of Scar that way before, he said, because now he heard Scar in a much different way. Sometimes, Simba whispered in Kovu's ear, what lies beyond the past can be changed instantly and quickly. Yeah? Kovu said, doubtfully. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 27 Afterward, when Simba and Kovu walked around the Pride Lands, Zira and the other Outsiders found them. Well done, Kovu. You led King Simba out here alone, just like we always planned, Zira gloated. She GROWLED, and ordered the Outsiders to attack. Outnumbered, Simba ran away to defend himself. Eventually, he sent a group of logs tumbling down and LANDING right on top of the Outsiders. Then, Simba ultimately banished Kovu from the Pride Lands, just like he did not so long ago. Kiara followed him. Our place is with our prides, she said. Kovu realized that Kiara was right. We will unite them again, Kiara continued. If we run away. they'll be divided forever. At first, Kovu FROWNED. But then, he said, You know what, Kiara? You're right. Let's head back and get Simba. That's the spirit, Kiara agreed. To their surprise, they found Simba and Zira, ROARING and GROWLING and fighting and CRASHING and LANDING, tussling with each other fiercely. Finally, Kiara drove Zira off a cliff. Zira clung to the edge. Kiara, thinking Zira was in trouble, reached out her paw to help her, but Zira ultimately disapperared. That's it, she decided. So, Kovu and Kiara became an official couple. Simba and Nala looked on proudly as Kiara and Kovu nuzzled each other. They were together at last. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC to end the story. 29